


The Oblivious River

by SwordofRebecca



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest VIII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordofRebecca/pseuds/SwordofRebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't threaten someone like Marcello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Oblivious River

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Best Laid Plans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/513565) by [missbecky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbecky/pseuds/missbecky). 



> Inspired by Breaking Bad Season Five Episode 7(one of the best shows, EVER) and a DQ8 fic(The Best Laid Plans). Also written for a "Fic a Day" 30 days for the 25th(or 26th?) Anniversaries of Dragon Quest and Final Fantasy.

Just follow the blood trail, Angelo told himself repeatedly as he searched for his elder brother in the Baccarat forest. He didn’t have to tell the others to do the same because they already knew what to do. Marcello took them by surprise, but they all fought him just as they did on Neos, and Angelo finally landed a stabbing strike that sent him limping off between trees. At first, everyone stood still, eyes wide, and simply not believing what had been happening since the destruction of Neos and Marcello’s life.

“Ya don’t threaten a guy like that. Ya just do it,” Yangus said soon after Marcello limped into the desert. “A man like that never makes a threat he can’t keep, so ya hafta do the same.”

Marcello had attacked them before, but was thwarted by Hyacinth who made it clear what would happen if he tried again. Yangus a wanted to kill Marcello outright, but declined out of respect for Angelo and “The Guv’s” wishes. Hyacinth didn’t find it necessary to kill such an obviously wounded and desperate man. He honestly believed that what he said and did would more than suffice. Angelo and Jessica believed the same.

He closed his eyes for a brief moment, just wanting to forget what happened in the past. Too late to change anything now. He focused on finding Marcello and didn’t even think of what he do once he found him.

“He can’t have gone far,” Jessica said. She looked ahead towards a meandering river before frowning. “Why did he do this?” She turned to Yangus. “And don’t say things like I told you so!”

Yangus shrugged. “Not sayin’ anything.”

They finally found him when Hyacinth pointed towards a cluster of rocks. Marcello didn’t look at any of them, but Angelo saw resignation in his sharp green eyes. Maybe even tears, but no one was sure and no one dared to look. The river moved along, oblivious to everything except for the sun and foliage. Marcello held the hilt of his Epee over his bleeding stomach and did nothing when Angelo took it away.

“This could have been avoided,” Angelo finally had the courage to say. “You didn’t have to do this. We--”

Marcello’s glare silenced him. “Shut the fuck up.” He looked at the river. “Let me die in peace.”

Even now, Marcello commanded everything and everyone around him. Not one of Angelo’s friends said anything, and Yangus made it a point to keep as far away as possible. Jessica shook her head, and Hyacinth looked like he was about to cry, but not out of grief for Marcello. Angelo stared at the clouds gliding past the sun. He didn’t know how much time had passed, but had he had a feeling that forever would start right now. When his blue-eyed gaze finally fell back on the river, he knew that Marcello had died.

Angelo’s heart sank for the first time in he didn’t know how long. He pushed away anyone who tried to comfort him. “Please, just leave me alone.” He walked a few paces away from the others, but he knew they heard him. “He was right.” Tears fell from his face. “I would...I do.” He bit his lip to keep from saying anything else. He knew that his friends understood what he meant. His grip on the bloodstained Epee tightened. “I’ll be keeping this. It means nothing to him now.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Oblivious River (the It Was Always Going to End This Way remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/513879) by [missbecky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbecky/pseuds/missbecky)
  * [The Oblivious River (Blood, Sweat, and Tears Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/549694) by [SwordofRebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordofRebecca/pseuds/SwordofRebecca)




End file.
